


Unhappy Prompts

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Accident/Injuries, Aftermath of Violence, Death, Depression, Hitmen, Jealousy, M/M, Violence, break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: More three/five/bigger prompts.Feeling in a slightly darker mood so prompts will be sad/angry/broken/whatever.All prompts welcome.





	1. Dani/Ricky - Dani being jealous Ricky is hanging out with Jorge again

“Do you **have** to leave muddy boots in the middle of the hall?” Dani chucked the offending boots into the cupboard, completely ignoring the fact that he knew Ricky would want to clean them before they were put away, “It’s a hallway, not a fucking junkyard…”

Jogging down the stairs, towel around his waist, skin still damp, Ricky hung over the bannister, cheeky grin on his face, “Hey… Do you fancy scrubbing my back?”

“What did your last servant die of?” Dani opened the kitchen cupboards, banging tins and jars around looking for something to cook for dinner, cooking once again his responsibility, “Did you pick up the chicken?”

Padding toward the kitchen door, frown on his face, Ricky winced, “Ah, sorry… I ate with Jorge, I meant to text you…”

“Of course you did,” Picking up his car keys, slamming the food cupboard door shut, Dani fumed, it always the same when Jorge reappeared in their lives socially, well, in Ricky’s life socially, “I’ll go and get myself a takeaway.”

Reaching for Dani as he passed, it stinging when Dani simply pushed by him, Ricky called out as Dani stormed out of the front door, “Dani! Come on Dani, please… Don’t just walk out… Fuck!”

Sitting in his car, keys in the ignition, Dani wiped his eyes with his sleeves, tears stinging, the history between Ricky and Jorge something he could never compete with, Jorge’s reappearance on the scene leaving him, once again, totally devoid of any confidence.

Leaning against the kitchen doorframe, hands on his head, Ricky cursed his own stupidity, well aware of how nervous Jorge made Dani, him completely not helping by forgetting to text, doubly hypocritical given how jealous he got of Marc, regretting again letting his excitement of his childhood friend finally getting over his latest huff.


	2. Jorge/Dani, one of them is suffering with depression.

“I’m going to the dirt track today, Alcarras, do you fancy it?” Jorge put two bowls of cereal down on the table, one at his own spot, one in front of Dani, “It’s private hire so…”

Dani shook his head, picking up his spoon and pushing some of the cereal around the bowl in a bid to escape another ‘ _you need to eat’_ lecture from Jorge, “Eric is coming around later.”

“He could come…” Biting the inside of his cheek, Jorge braced himself for another rejection, Dani seemingly having lost all interest in doing anything with him, “Dani, do you… Do you want to leave me?”

Head shooting up, Dani’s voice was almost screechy, “No! Why would you say that? Do you want to leave me? You do, don’t you? I don’t blame you, I mean…”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Raising his voice to be heard over Dani’s monologue, Jorge put down his spoon and reached over the table, lacing his fingers with Dani’s, “What’s going on?”

Dani shrugged, his bottom lip quivering, “Nothing…”

“Come on,” Jorge almost begged, his eyes drilling into Dani, desperate to find an answer, “Something is… I’m worried about you.”

Sniffing loud, Dani slumped over, almost knocking his bowl from the table, his voice barely audible, “I think it’s back…”

“What? The arm pump?” Jorge frowned, confused, Dani’s form on the bike seeming good, him having mention no pain in any of the pre-season tests so far, “I don’t understand.”

Resting his head down on his arms, tears streaming down his face, Dani began to sob, “I don’t understand… I’m so tired.”

“Tired?” Jorge tilted his head, trying to work out where tiredness came into play with the pain from his arm, before several pieces started to slot together; waking in the night to find Dani already awake despite the fact Dani usually slept soundly, Dani’s excuses to avoid sex, the fact his other have seemed to have developed an aversion to other people and showering, the realisation making Jorge's heart sink, “Have you spoken to Dr Garcia?”

Dani shook his head, his sobs getting louder, each word punctuated by a sob, “What’s the point?”

“Hey, hey,” Moving around the table, Jorge dropped to his knees, wrapping one arm around Dani’s back and squeezing his arm with the other, “He helped before, the medication helped before.”

“It made sense before,” Sliding down onto the floor, his body feeling like lead as Jorge’s arms supporting him, Dani wept hard, “I was losing everything before… My career was fucked. You were with Jonathan. Honda were lining up Marc to replace me and be Casey’s teammate… Now… Now I don’t understand.”

“I don’t think you are meant to understand sometimes,” Jorge leant back against the table leg, Dani in his lap, the older man curled in a ball, Jorge holding him tight, “It doesn’t happen because of bad things, it happens because of a chemical thing.”

Clinging to Jorge, his tears changing the pale blue colour of Jorge’s t-shirt to dark, Dani yawned, beyond exhausted, “I have everything…. A dream life… What have I got to be depressed about?”

“It doesn’t discriminate like that babe,” Jorge pressed a soft kiss to Dani’s head, rubbing soothing circles on his back, “Besides, you have to live with me…”

Dani chuckled softly, the sound of that mingling with the sound of his sobs, Dani screwed his eyes shut, knowing he had to trust Jorge, needing to whisper his confession, “I can’t go to the track… I keep thinking about hitting the wall… Making it all go away… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Fighting to keep his voice level, Dani’s confession taking his breath away, his heart racing at the idea of being without Dani, wanting to weep at the thought of Dani being that unhappy, Jorge tightened his grip on his lover even more, “We’ll get you through this baby, I promise. I love you. Will you let me call Dr Garcia?”

Not seeing the point, the pills seeming like only a temporary respite, Dani thought ahead to when Jorge would have to live without him and nodded, wanting to give Jorge the knowledge that he had done his best, never wanting him to feel the hopelessness that Dani felt, not ever.


	3. Alex/Guille - Bittersweet

Turning his key in the lock, coming home no longer something that gave him butterflies, living alone nowhere near as fun as living with someone, Alex pushed open the door, chucking his keys onto the hall table, before freezing as movement in the lounge made his heart race, Guille appearing from the doorway, “Hey…”

“Sorry, I thought I’d be done before you got back,” Awkward, his bag in hand, Guille nodded to the kitchen, “I left some money on the table, for the freezer and the microwave.”

Leaning back against the wall, forcing himself not to reach for Guille, making himself just nod, Alex shrugged, “You didn’t have to do that…”

“It’s only fair. You had to buy new ones so…” Guille shrugged, putting down his bag to lift his jacket from the table, his voice strained as he dodged eye contact with Alex, “That’s everything except the bikes. My brother is going to come while we are in Qatar and collect them. I’ve put post-its on mine. He will push the garage key through the letterbox when he’s done…”

Alex nodded, the finality of everything making his stomach curl, “Ok.”

“Right. Well,” Guille took the three house keys off his keyring, putting them down onto the table, his fingertips running over them, keys that had once been the keys to home, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Arms wrapped around his own waist, Alex cursed silently when he heard his own voice, the sound coming out when Guille was almost level with him, “Don’t go…”

“Please don’t do this…” Guille looked straight ahead, tears glistening in his eyes, “We decided.”

Closing his eyes, his bottom lip jutting out, Alex nodded, his voice hoarse, “Yeah, we did. Sorry.”

“I’ll see you at work,” Reaching for the lock, half hoping Alex would reach out for him, half praying he wouldn’t, Guille pulled open the door, “Take care.”

Slumping down onto the bottom stair, Alex ran his fingers through his hair, tears leaking from his eyes onto his face, one drunk comment about how much his results had changed since they’d moved in together all it had taken to unravel the life they’d built, one idiotic moment taking away the thing he’d cherished the most, mostly because he was too proud to admit he’d been wrong, “Bye…”


	4. Marc/Dani - there's an accident

“How are we today?” Forcing a smile onto his face, he wandered into the room, the sight of the other on the bed, tubes and wires attached still taking his breath away even after all these months, “You look brighter today… Are you feeling better?”

Following the progress of the other with his eyes, he nodded as the words processed in his mind and made sense, only simple questions penetrating the fogginess in his head.

“Good good,” Reaching to fluff a pillow, he leant in to place a kiss on his forehead, smiling warmly as he sat on the chair that brought him level with the bed, “The nurses said you wouldn’t eat your lunch.”

Shaking his head, frowning, he tried to speak, before remembering that he couldn’t, so settled for shrugging instead.

“You have to eat,” Reaching to gently turn the other man’s face back toward him, tears glistening in his eyes, “I know it’s not easy… I know your throat is sore, and I know you hate this…”

Pouting as the other pointed to the tube in his nose, the one that was needed to stop breathing being difficult.

“But if you want to get out of here then you have to eat…”

Glaring as a nurse came into the room, a tray in her hand, the other obviously having organised a second attempt at lunch, he bit his lip as the other reached to wipe the tear from his cheek, his own arms useless, just hanging by his side, nothing below his neck working, one crash taking everything from him in a single second of impact.

“Ooh chicken soup, your favourite…” Picking up the spoon, waiting until the nurse left, he smiled sadly, “I know you hate this… I’m doing everything I can to get the house ready for you to come home, but you have to do your bit too… You need to eat to build your strength back up after this infection… Please?”

Tilting his head to the side, wondering if going home would be better or worse than staying, he sighed, opening his mouth as the spoon came toward him, concentrating hard to swallow, his neck and throat crushed in the crash, trying everything not to choke, figuring home couldn’t be any worse than more months in the sterile hospital room.


	5. Dani/Marc - aftermath of a crash

Pulling into the garage, the red flag having been thrown, Dani’s stomach lurched as he got off the bike. Aware of the cameras following him in, he kept his helmet on until he was sitting in his seat, slowly removing his gloves, before reaching for his helmet. Handing it to someone, his eyes not focussing on who, Dani took a breath before he looked up, seeking out anyone senior in the team, “How is he?”

“Not sure yet,” His crew chief, put his hands on his hips, all of them unsettled by the crash, no idea when the race would be restarted, “Do you want to go over the data?”

Dani shook his head, glancing at the screen as they stretcher carrying Marc was finally put into the ambulance, “Christ they’ve been treating him for ages…”

“It’s probably not as long as it seems…”

Eyes on the screen, Dani felt his stomach lurch as the pictures went back to showing the start of the race, all of them making it round turn one, before closing his eyes, not wanting to watch as the tv viewers were treated to a replay of Marc losing control of his bike, the pack too close together for Dani to avoid him, “I hit him… I hit him…”

“There was nothing…” Grabbing the bucket as Dani’s stomach erupted, his crew chief winced as the smell of vomit filled the air, motioning for the garage door to be blocked by screens, carefully treading the line of protecting Dani without suggesting anything awful about Marc to the watching world, “Livio’s at Clinica Mobile, he’ll let us know soon.”

*

“Any news?” Taking off his gloves, Dani pulled at the straps of his helmet, nineteen laps of the re-run race behind him, his focus smashed so badly he could only finish fourth, “How is he?”

Taking Dani’s helmet, his crew chief nodded, “He’ll be ok...”

“What does that mean?” Dani pulled the zip of his race suit down to his waist, Marc’s side of the garage very subdued, “Fuck’s sake… Jordi! What’s the news on Marc?”

Shrugging his shoulders, everyone on the Marquez side gutted, Jordi put his hands on his waist, “Season’s finished.”

“Shit…” Dani bit his lip, feeling like crying for his younger teammate, knowing exactly how shit that feeling was, “How bad is it?”

“Leg, arm, shoulder, several ribs and a punctured lung…”

*

“NO!! Marc!! Marc!!”

“Dani… Dani, it’s ok…”

“Marc is…”

Frustrated by yet another night of interrupted sleep, she sighed, trying not to spark a row with a sharp tone, “Marc is fine. He’s in Cervera, with his family…”

“He’s in Cervera? Right, yeah,” Looking at the clock, the red LED numbers telling him it was 4am, Dani sat up, pulling back the covers, “Sorry… Go back to sleep.”

“Dani, I really think…”

“Go back to sleep babe,” Padding around the bed, Dani kissed her forehead before heading for the bedroom door, decaffeinated coffee his friend on these nights, “Sorry…”

“Want me to get up with you?”

“No, go back to sleep,” Closing the bedroom door behind him, Dani paused for a second, shaking his head to rid himself of the images from his nightmare, Marc lying on the ground, bruised and battered, surrounded by people yelling at Dani, blaming him, “Get a grip Pedrosa.”

Padding to the kitchen, Dani flicked on the coffee machine before going for a piss. Looking in the mirror as he washed his hands he winced at his own reflection, the lack of sleep taking its toll. Wandering back through he sat at the table, scrolling through Twitter on his phone as he waited for the coffee machine to do its job.

*

@atnelacramqam              @ramalpeddan What are you doing up at this time?

@ramalpeddan                   Can’t sleep @atnelacramqam – you?

@atnelacramqam              Me neither

@ramalpeddan                   Pain? @atnelacramqam

 

@atnelacramqam DM      Sharing a bed with an octopus wasn’t the best idea with fucked ribs

@ramalpeddan DM           Oops! She a wriggler? Didn’t realise you were seeing anyone.

@atnelacramqam DM      Erm he is a wriggler (hope that’s ok. Please don’t say anything). Not serious, just casual.

@ramalpeddan DM           Oh right. Fine by me. I don’t get the big deal (if you get what I mean by that)

@ramalpeddan DM           It’s not Eric is it? That would be kinda weird…

@atnelacramqam DM      Me neither, and jajaja, no not Eric. Didn’t know he was that way inclined

@ramalpeddan DM           You didn’t? I suggest you get your gaydar recalibrated…

@atnelacramqam DM      Don’t make me laugh! It hurts!

@ramalpeddan DM           I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t avoid you.

@atnelacramqam DM      I know. These was no space. Don’t worry.

@ramalpeddan DM           How is rehab going?

@atnelacramqam DM      Frustratingly slowly.

@atnelacramqam DM      Hey, this isn’t why you can’t sleep is it? Because it really, really wasn’t your fault!

@ramalpeddan DM           A bit. Other stuff too.

@atnelacramqam DM      You need hot chocolate. It solves inability to sleep.

@ramalpeddan DM           That what you are having?

@atnelacramqam DM      Just finished. Heading back to bed now to build a pillow barrier!

@ramalpeddan DM           Lol you should!

@atnelacramqam DM      Night Dani

@atnelacramqam DM      And seriously, stop worrying. I’ll be back next season to kick your arse ;)

@ramalpeddan DM           Looking forward to it!

*

“Marc!” Sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping down his face, Dani glanced to the side, sighing in relief when she murmured and turned over, Marc penetrating his dreams again, leaving his breathing shallow and rapid, and his cock rock hard. Thumping his head back onto the pillow, his entire body aching, Dani’s brain hurt from the confusion, thirty years of heterosexuality being bullied by nightly dreams of his younger teammate, Dani’s sleep more wrecked than ever.

 

 


	6. Jorge/Marc - being attacked by a mob of Vale's fans

“Repsol Honda boss Livio Suppo has confirmed that World Champion Marc Marquez will be fit to test in Qatar. In a statement released this morning Suppo said that Marquez’s injuries, received when he and Ducati star Jorge Lorenzo were attacked outside a Milan restaurant, are relatively minor and will not affect the upcoming season.”

Flicking off the TV, relieved, yet pissed off he’d heard the confirmation through the media, Jorge put his arm around his ribs, protecting them slightly as he pulled himself up from the sofa, pain burning through him.

Padding to the fridge to pick out another beer, testing not likely for him, he let his head rest against the coolness of the fridge door for a moment, the memories and images of that night constantly flitting through his brain.

*

@lorenzo99

| 

 

| 

_Img23d1 Beautiful Milan!_  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

Marc

| 

 

| 

Are you still in Milan?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Just going to grab some food. Why?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I have a photoshoot tomorrow morning  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Ok?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’m already here… Just contemplating grabbing some food…  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

You want to go for dinner with me? Why?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Just because we’re not fucking anymore doesn’t mean we can’t socialise, does it?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Besides, it’s boring in a hotel room by myself all evening  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Glad to know I come in useful for something despite being a hopeless case.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I apologised for saying that. I was drunk  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Come on, it’s nearly the new season. I don’t really want the first time we see each other to be in the press conference in Qatar…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Same restaurant as before?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I am predictable…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’ll be there in half an hour  
  
*

Plodding back to the sofa, opening the beer bottle with his teeth, instinctively checking that he wasn’t going to get a bollocking from his mother before remembering that he was in Lugano, alone, so could do what he liked, Jorge flopped down onto the soft cushions, biting his lip hard at the pain that surged through his torso, glugging down beer in a bid to get tipsy enough to distract him from the memories of Marc.

Closing his eyes Jorge could see and smell the younger man, casually dressed in jeans, Gas of course, and simple black t-shirt, totally oblivious to how the clingy cotton accentuated ever muscle on his sculpted body, the open hoodie not hiding anything.  The meal had actually gone well, after a few moments of awkwardness, Marc had, as always, cracked a self-deprecating joke to lighten the atmosphere. After that it had been as it always was, easy and relaxed, no game playing or mind fucking, just two guys with lots in common sharing food and a few drinks.

Biting his lip Jorge fought to keep the memories good. Wishing he could only remember the good bits, the jokes and easy conversation, the happiness that the ending of their brief relationship, if regular sex in motorhomes and hotels could be called a relationship, no longer threatening to make another enemy for him in the paddock. Every now and again though he could see him, the guy that caused all the problems. He hadn’t seen him at the time, neither of them had, just a guy at another table. No-one noticed him taking photographs with his phone, no-one spotted him texting his friends, no-one saw the hate-filled look in his eyes as he watched the two riders and formed reams of conspiracy theories in his mind, and anyone who did spot the 46-branded logo on his jacket didn’t pay any attention to it until it was too late.

*

“Well Gavin, it’s been a strange weekend. Valentino Rossi has been urged by many to apologise to Marc Marquez and Jorge Lorenzo for the gang of his fans who attacked them in Milan just over three weeks ago, but he has stated that he holds no responsibility for the actions of others, something that hasn’t gone down particularly well in the paddock.”

“Indeed… A lot of people are branding it as a minor incident, but I think you only have to look at Jorge Lorenzo, and Marc Marquez, but particularly Jorge to see the impact this has had on them. Not just the physical injuries, which are mostly healing now, but they are both clearly, understandably, jumpy in busy crowds, something which is going to be an issue in a busy paddock…”

*

Breathing rapidly, Artur’s hand on his back guiding him through, Jorge blinked, the flashes from cameras almost blinding. Closing his eyes, just walking where he was nudged, he tried to rid himself of the image.

Stepping out of the restaurant they didn’t see anything extraordinary. Walking, side-by-side, down the alley to the car park they were happy and relaxed, oblivious to the three men who’d followed them into the alley. Bumping shoulders with the guy walking toward them Jorge held his hand up in apology, before they realised, the sea of yellow and black around them, eight or nine guys feeling like a hundred as the first punch was thrown, both of them fighting desperately not to end up on the ground, instinctively knowing that would be a disaster.

 Eventually, feeling like a lifetime later, a siren pierced the air, a fan looking for an autograph calling for help, the police making the men scatter, Marc trying to catch his breath against a wall, his heart sinking when he spotted Jorge curled on the ground, more of the group setting on the Lugano resident, the resentment longer and somehow stronger toward him.

Falling onto the sofa in his motorhome Jorge breathed hard, his hands shaking, desperately wondering when the images would leave him in peace, the injuries minor, but the impact serious.


	7. Marc/Jorge - Marc's parents can't accept that he is gay

“You ok?” Jorge kissed the top of Marc’s head, the younger man having been sat at the table for an hour, the form in front of him still blank, “You know, this isn’t massively important… A, it’s unlikely to happen and B, we can just appoint Laura and Alex to oversee the whole thing…”

Marc wiped his eyes with his sleeve, nodding, his voice choked, “I know we _could_ …”

“Don’t let them do this to you babe. It’s their loss,” Lifting his head as a tiny cry came over the baby monitor, Jorge squeezed Marc’s shoulder, “I’ll go.”

Sniffing hard, picking up his pen for the millionth time, Marc nodded, “Thanks.”

*

APPOINTMENT OF LEGAL GUARDIAN FOR MINORS

   
  
---  
  
I the undersigned _Marc Marquez Alenta_ wish to appoint the following persons to the position of legal guardian to my children in the event of the death. I enclose full details below.  
  
 

| 

   
  
**NAME**

| 

_Marc Marquez Alenta_  
  
**ADDRESS**

| 

_Los Circos, Cami del Plans, La Massana, Andorra_  
  
**TEL NO**

| 

_376876543_  
  
**D.O.B.**

| 

_17/02/1993_  
  
**NATIONALITY**

| 

_Spanish_  
  
**COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE**

| 

_Andorra_  
  
**OCCUPATION**

| 

_Motorcycle Racer_  
  
**RELATION TO CHILD**

| 

_Father_  
  
|   
  
**CHILD 1 DETAILS**  
  
|   
  
**NAME**

| 

_Emilia Rose Marquez-Lorenzo_  
  
**D.O.B.**

| 

_25/01/2027_  
  
**NATIONALITY**

| 

_Spanish_  
  
**COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE**

| 

_Andorra_  
  
**ADDRESS (IF DIFFERENT)**

| 

_Same as above_  
  
|   
  
**DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE PARENTAL RESPONSIBILITY FOR CHILD?**

**IF YES PLEASE GIVE THEIR NAME**

| 

_Yes_

_Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero_  
  
**DO THEY AGREE WITH YOUR CHOICES?**

| 

_Yes_  
  
|   
  
**CHILD 2 DETAILS**  
  
|   
  
**NAME**

| 

_Sophia Marie Marquez-Lorenzo_  
  
**D.O.B.**

| 

_25/01/2027_  
  
**NATIONALITY**

| 

_Spanish_  
  
**COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE**

| 

_Andorra_  
  
**ADDRESS (IF DIFFERENT)**

| 

_Same as above_  
  
|   
  
**DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE PARENTAL RESPONSIBILITY FOR CHILD?**

**IF YES PLEASE GIVE THEIR NAME**

| 

_Yes_

_Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero_  
  
**DO THEY AGREE WITH YOUR CHOICES?**

| 

_Yes_  
  
|   
  
**PRIMARY GUARDIAN**  
  
|   
  
**I** _Marc Marquez Alenta_ **confirm that** _Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero, my husband_ **has full parental responsibility for the aforementioned** _Emilia Rose Marquez-Lorenzo & Sophia Marie Marquez-Lorenzo_ **and should retain full sole residency and responsibility in the event of my death.**  
  
**SECONDARY GUARDIANS**  
  
|   
  
**I,** _Marc Marquez Alenta_ wish to appoint the following _three_ persons to act jointly as guardians of the aforementioned _Emilia Rose Marquez-Lorenzo & Sophia Marie Marquez-Lorenzo _in the event of my death should all persons with parental responsibility pre-decease me.  
  
|   
  
**NAME OF GUARDIAN**

| 

_Laura Lorenzo Guerrero_  
  
**ADDRESS**

| 

_21 The Street, Finsbury Park, London_  
  
**TELEPHONE NUMBER**

| 

_0121 2121 211_  
  
**NATIONALITY**

| 

_Spanish_  
  
**COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE**

| 

_United Kingdom_  
  
**OCCUPATION**

| 

_Designer_  
  
**RELATIONSHIP TO CHILD**

| 

_Aunt_  
  
**ARE THEY AWARE OF YOUR CHOICE?**

**IF YES HAVE THEY STATED THEIR AGREEMENT TO YOUR CHOICE OF GUARDIAN?**

| 

_Yes_

_Yes_  
  
|   
  
**NAME OF GUARDIAN**

| 

_Alex Marquez Alenta_  
  
**ADDRESS**

| 

_62B Cami Ral, La Massana, Andorra_  
  
**TELEPHONE NUMBER**

| 

_376870123_  
  
**NATIONALITY**

| 

_Spanish_  
  
**COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE**

| 

_Andorra_  
  
**OCCUPATION**

| 

_Motorcycle Racer_  
  
**RELATIONSHIP TO CHILD**

| 

_Uncle_  
  
**ARE THEY AWARE OF YOUR CHOICE?**

**IF YES HAVE THEY STATED THEIR AGREEMENT TO YOUR CHOICE OF GUARDIAN?**

| 

_Yes_

_Yes_  
  
|   
  
**NAME OF GUARDIAN**

| 

_Roser Alenta_  
  
**ADDRESS**

| 

_Mi Casa, Cervera_  
  
**TELEPHONE NUMBER**

| 

_675365365_  
  
**NATIONALITY**

| 

_Spanish_  
  
**COUNTRY OF RESIDENCE**

| 

_Spain_  
  
**OCCUPATION**

| 

_Retired_  
  
**RELATIONSHIP TO CHILD**

| 

_Grandmother_  
  
**ARE THEY AWARE OF YOUR CHOICE?**

**IF YES HAVE THEY STATED THEIR AGREEMENT TO YOUR CHOICE OF GUARDIAN?**

|   
  
 

Putting down his pen, tears stinging his eyes, Marc looked up at the clock, mentally calculating the time it would take, before grabbing his car keys from the bowl, jogging up the stairs to let Jorge know his plan, one last attempt needed to settle him.

*

“Hi… Can we talk?” Standing at the door of his childhood home, hating the fact that he’d just rung the bell, hating that he’d needed too, no longer welcome to just let himself in, Marc bit the inside of his cheek hard, instantly missing the days that his appearance on the doorstep would have brought a smile to his mother’s face, “Please?”

*

“Ssh… Don’t wake Papi up, he’ll give me a bollocking for disturbing you, and then another for swearing…” Settling onto the nursery rocking chair, Emilia looking up at him from his left elbow, Sophia fast asleep in his right, Marc sniffed as a tear escaped, “I just needed a little cuddle… Silly Papa, I know… You see, you two make everything ok, there is _nothing_ that I can’t beat if I don’t have you two and your Papi… … … … I promise you, both of you, that I will **never** turn you away, never ever. I don’t care what you do for a living, or if you go to university or not and I promise, promise you that I’ll never cut you off if I don’t like who you love… I’ll be opinionated, you know I will, but there will never be a day where you have to leave my house at 3am because we don’t agree on something…”

“I’m sorry…” Leaning on the doorframe, his heart breaking for his husband of three years, Jorge tilted his head to the side, “Come to bed…”

“I just… I just want to spend some time with them…” Marc closed his eyes, a sob escaping him, instantly making him feel guilting when Sophia startled awake, “Sorry baby, I’m so, so sorry Princess.”

“Let me take her,” Jorge crossed the room, the girls only eight weeks old, but already different personalities, Sophia much more easily startled than Emilia, “It’s not your fault, you know that, yeah?”

“They don’t want to do it… Even if…” Looking back at his two tiny daughters, Jorge sitting at his feet rocking Sophia, Marc snuggled Emilia closer, the idea of leaving them behind terrifying, “Even if they lose both of us, they don’t want to know…”

“Well Laura and Alex do, and my Mama…” Jorge rested his chin on Marc’s knee, smiling sadly, “And they have all of the other people who have accepted us; Emilio, Hector, Jose Luis, Ricky, Aleix… Although I don’t think we should encourage that in case we end up with one of the puppies…”

“They’d love a puppy,” Marc laughed softly, Aleix’s determination to place each of the litter with people who lived close enough that he could keep a close eye on them a standing joke in their social circle, “I just wanted them to see that it’s not a phase, you are not corrupting me…”

“Well…” Jorge winked, lightening the mood slightly, before shrugging, “I don’t care. I know you do, and that’s understandable, but I don’t. They are bigots Marc, and if they can’t see after six years, one marriage and two children that we’re not wrong, or sinful, or disgusting, or any of the other things they’ve called us then I don’t want them anywhere near the children anyway… We don’t need them. You don’t need them…”

“I know,” Marc nodded, reaching out to stroke Jorge’s cheek, everything he needed in the room with him, the only thing missing something that he dearly wanted, but would have to learn to live without.

 


	8. Dani/Marc. Dani is helping Marc after alex death

"Hey..." Dani sat on the wall next to Marc, the sun rising over the horizon in the distance, Marc in a trance, his eyes locked far ahead, "I wondered where you had got too..."

Marc kept his eyes firmly forward, his bottom lip quivering, "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Dani wrapped an arm around Marc's shoulder, pulling the younger closer, "You are allowed to be sad and lost..."

Nodding his head, a tear escaping, Marc sniffed loud, "He wasn't meant to go first... I told him, I told him all the time, **he** was the youngest so he had to let me go first."

"He never did listen to you..." Dani squeezed Marc's shoulder, resting his head against Marc's, "Remember when he had that party in your house when we were away?"

Marc chuckled softly, nodding his head, remembering back to when a newly single 25-year-old Alex threw a party that got so out of control even teenagers thought he was an idiot, "Yeah. My lounge carpet got absolutely trashed..."

"I swear some of that vomit was fluorescent," Dani wrinkled his face up, like a teenager sampling disgusting plane food, "Christ only knows what they were drinking."

Marc laughed, before the sound switched to sobbing, that sound common for Dani in the week since Alex's death, "How do I manage without him? How? He's always been there. It was supposed to be me first."

"You manage exactly how he told you to manage."

"I can't do it," Marc curled into Dani, soaking his husband's shoulder with salty tears, "I can't."

"You can," Dani kissed Marc's hair, the grey hair still speckled with the occasional dark stand, a glimpse of a past when they were all younger, darker haired and healthier, "You can, and you will. You will because Emilie needs you too and you promised Alex you'd look after her, and the children."

"What if I can't?"

"You can," Dani kissed Marc again, his heart breaking seeing Marc so distraught, Alex's death not sudden, yet still catching them all very much off guard, "We'll form a circle... Emilie will look after Marco and Ramona. You look after Emilie. I look after you, and our kids look after me. We're a family and we'll get through it together."

"It won't ever be the same."

"No," Dani smiled sadly, agreeing, "It won't."

"Do you think Sophia and Nico were serious yesterday?" Marc turned to Dani, biting his lip, "It would be such a lovely thing... Like a tribute?"

"They were," Dani smiled, his daughter's tentative mentioning the previous day once that no-one was sure how Marc, or Emilie, would respond too, "He was her godfather, and her favourite great-uncle... I think it's highly likely our great-grandson was always going to be called Alex..."

"Much to Eric's annoyance," Marc chuckled, reaching into his pocket, pulling a piece of paper free, "Can I read you this?"

"Of course you can..."

"Right," Marc sniffed, unfolding the paper, his eyes blurring as he started to read, "This is something I hoped I'd never have to write. Alex would probably be surprised if he could see me, speeches aren't really my thing. However, I did have a really, really good one written for his 80th birthday party next month so I'm not.. I'm not... I'm not having him stealing my chance to... embarass him a bit..."

"Hey, ssh..." Pulling Marc into a hug as he broke into tears again, Dani rocked back and forth slightly, "I've got you, ssh."


	9. Dani/Alex - worrying about their child

 

.

"I know it's silly," Dani pulled face at the youngster, the little girl utterly fed up by feeling poorly and now bemused by her father rolling a glass over her skin, her other father standing at the bedroom door rolling his eyes, "But it just makes me feel be..."

Alex frowned, Dani stopping mid-sentence, Alex's own stomach flipping when Dani looked up, his face as white as chalk, "Dani?"

"It's not blanching," Swallowing hard, trying not to panic for Madeleine's sake, Dani breathed out slowly, looking back to their daughter, smiling fakely, his voice slightly hoarse, "Papa is just going to try this again, ok?"

Moving to the side of the bed, pulling a funny face at the one-year-old, needing to take the tension out of the room for his own sake as well as for hers, Alex folded his arms, "Did it?"

"No," Dani shook his head, his hands trembling as he ran the glass over her rash for a third time, panic settling in for both of them, "Alex..."

Snapping into action, Alex scooped Madeleine from her bed, blanket and all, "Hospital. Now."

*

"Papa!"

"Sash, it's ok baby," Holding Madeleine tight, somehow him turning out to be the tougher one, Alex felt like a traitor as the doctor put the venflon into her tiny vein, the youngster sobbing at the sharp scratch, "It's ok, it'll be over a minute... Can you see the picture on the wall? Who is that? Who can you see? Can you see Iggle Piggle? Shall we sing? Makka Pakka, Akka Wakka, Mikka Makka Moo!...”

“All done…” The doctor nodded at Alex, Madeleine snatching her hand away from him the second he released it, “I’ll get these bloods off right away. One of the nurses will come in and set up the antibiotics.”

Dani stepped forward from the corner of the room, absolutely in bits at how distressed Madeleine was, “You think it is…”

“I’m not sure, but with children as young as Madeleine we take no chances. Better she’s on antibiotics unnecessarily for a couple of hours than the other way around…”

*

“Is it good or bad that she’s asleep?” Dani stroked Madeleine’s cheek, the youngster finally ignoring the venflon in her hand long enough to drift off to sleep, “What if she needs the lumber puncture? That’s hideous…”

Alex leant his head on Dani’s shoulder, “Don’t think about it yet. Just take it each five minutes at a time… The nurse said it was fine for her to sleep as long as she’s easily roused.”

“How do we know if…” Dani winced and smiled at the same time as a door banging somewhere down the corridor startled Madeleine and disturbed her, making the toddler cry, “Ssh baby. It’s ok… Go back to sleep.”

*

“No, don’t touch that.”

“Nu uh, leave it alone.”

“Hey, what’s this? Don’t do that…”

“Madeleine, no!” Dani shook his head, the difficulty in stopping a toddler with two hands attacking something digging uncomfortably into one hand suddenly something he felt they should have considered when they went over everything, he thought, prior to adopting, “Leave it be munchkin, it’s helping you.”

*

“Will she be asleep?” Standing outside of the curtain, Dani’s face fell at the confirmation that the lumbar puncture was needed, “How will you do it?”

The doctor smiled kindly, the worry clear on the faces of the two men, “We’ll give Madeleine some medication that will make her quite drowsy. Then we’ll administer some local anaesthetic to the site so that it doesn’t hurt and then we’ll use a special needle to draw the fluid out.”

“What if she moves or something? Can one of us be with her?”

Getting to the part all parents hated, the doctor tilted his head, “Mr Pedrosa, this procedure isn’t’ a pleasant one for anyone. Madeleine will be the least aware of it, she will get distressed, but she’ll mostly be drowsy and she’ll likely not remember it… However, for parents it can be very distressing because it’s very important that the child remains still and in position. The way to ensure that happens is for someone to hold her in position… It is entirely up to you, of course one of you can be there if you wish, but no-one will think anything of it if you choose not to be, and we will take the very, very best of care of your daughter.”

“I’ll be there,” Marc, freshly arrived at the hospital for support, spoke up, making both of Madeleine’s parents turn and look at him, “He says it’s hideous, you’ll both hate that, but I know you won’t want her on her own so…”

Dr Garcia frowned, “It may not be pleasant for you either…”

“It won’t be,” Marc shrugged, nodding toward Alex, “I managed to put his dislocated shoulder back in without vomiting so I’ll be alright.”

*

Sitting on the hard-plastic chairs, having moved out of the children’s A&E in case they heard Madeleine cry, Alex let his guard down for the first time, turning to Dani with wide eyes and white cheeks, “She’s going to be alright, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Dani nodded, tears making his eyes glisten, reaching for Alex’s hand, “I mean, she’s got to be, right?”

Resting his head against Dani’s Alex smiled through the fear, “Remember the last time we were here?”

“When she put the sweetcorn up her nose?” Dani nodded, chuckling softly, “That doctor thought we were a pair of idiots.”

Laughing, lacing his fingers with Dani’s, Alex shrugged, “That’s because we were. We could have just squeezed her nose with a tissue and it would have fell out…”

“We were new parents, you are allowed to panic when you are new parents…”

“One twenty-minute drive, including one speeding fine and one parking ticket for a piece of corn…” Alex laughed, shaking his head, “We said that say we’d end up back here again someday…”

“I wasn’t thinking this,” His heart racing as the doctor in charge of Madeleine’s care rushed passed them, the little tray in his hand obviously containing something important, Dani closed his eyes, steeling himself for a moment before they went back in, “She’s got to be ok…”

Alex squeezed his hand before standing up, “She will be. She will be.”

 


	10. Dani/Bambi, professional hitmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH WARNINGS APPLY IN THIS ONE**

"Hey, you home tonight?" Dani sat down on the armchair, Alex half asleep on the sofa, his late night catching up with him, "Oi! Sleepy..."

Rolling onto his side, eyes half-shut, Alex winced slightly, his ribs bruising nicely, "Yeah, I'll cook, you cooked yesterday."

"What takeaway are we having then?" Dani chuckled, poking out his tongue in retort to Alex flicking him the finger, the younger man's lack of cooking ability a long-standing joke between them, "You sure you don't need checked out?"

Alex laughed, instantly wrapping an arm around his ribs when he did, pain exploding through his body at the movement, "Yeah, I'll just pop down to A&E and explain to the nice nurse that when the police arrived quicker than I expected, thanks to a failed silencer, I jumped over a wall that wasn't quite as sturdy as it seemed..."

"You could always lie and say you were drunk and fell over..." Dani laughed again, hitting the giggle at the look on Alex's face, the suggestion of lying horrifying to the younger man, his morality highly amusing to Dani given their occupation, "You are a funny one Alenta..."

Taking the chance offered up to him on a plate, Alex pretended to think for a second before nodding, "I love you don't I, so?..."

"Cheeky," Tying his laces, Dani got up, bending over to kiss Alex softly before picking his jacket up from the back of the sofa, "Right, I'm not expecting this one to be easy so I might be late back."

Sharing a moment with Dani, each of them always aware that the other may not come back from a job, Alex swallowed, trying to keep it casual, "You need a back up?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just need to find a way to distract the golden boy's mentor for a minute, I'm sure I'll find something," Dani pulled his plain navy jacket on, zipping it up, his gun securely hidden under his jumper, "Time to try and avoid becoming a global superstar!"

Alex laughed with Dani, accepting the kiss the elder leant in to give him again, before slapping Dani's arse as he walked away, "See you later."

*

Wandering to the kitchen, Alex got himself a drink from the fridge, spotting the open newspaper on the table, smiling and trying not to cry at the same time as he saw it was open at the sports page, his elder brother's face smiling back at him.

Slumping onto one of the chairs, he read the story with glassy eyes, the two years since he'd last seen Marc two years of heartache and hell, their last encounter the final straw for them both in many ways.

Cracking open the bottle of water, fighting the urge to reach for one of Dani's beers, Alex tried to forget the row when Marc had discovered that Alex had sold his bike, the bike that Marc had bought for him, the addiction to the painkillers stronger than any other loyalty in his life. Walking out of the family home, his brother disowning him, Alex had been furious at the time, but, he reflected, Marc's decision had actually saved him. Two months after dossing around on sofas sulking, he'd found his friend Arthur dead, the needle hanging from his arm, life and hope gone, and it had sparked something inside Alex, an instint to get clean, to get better and to change.

"He'd really approve of your new career..." Alex chuckled to himself, his tentative contact with his family obviously coming with absolutely no mention of the career he'd stumbled into, "Golden boy Marc Marquez wins another title under the tutelege of his mentor Emilio Alzamora..."

*

"I can't let you do that," Dani froze, hearing the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked, and it not being his making his blood run cold, the sound of Alex's voice behind him, a hushed whisper confusing him, "Did you know?"

Fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife in in his belt, his trusty back up, Dani nodded, both of them hidden in the shadows, "That he's your brother? Yeah."

"And you still took the job?" Hurt lacing his voice, Alex bit his tongue, the betrayal from Dani, from the man who'd tended his wounds and shared his bed only twelve hours before hitting him like a stab in the guts, "Why?"

Tightening his grip, Dani bit the inside of his cheek, always having known that one day the job would come that parted them, "It's a job. It's not my place to ask questions."

"He's my brother!" Alex's voice was a low hiss, emotion pouring from him since the moment his blood had run cold when he was reading the newspaper, the realisation hitting him like a freight train when he remembered that Dani only ever focussed on his victim before a kill, "What has he done? Why does he deserve this?"

Dani shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe nothing, sometimes the people we kill don't deserve it. Can you honestly say that every person you'd hit has deserved it?"

"He's my brother, Dani, **my** brother..." Alex jumped when Dani suddenly spun, the dark eyes of the shorter man glaring at him despite the murky darkness of the shadows they were hidden in, the tussle for the knife short-lived, making Alex cry out, "Why?"

"Because Eric," Dani wiped a tear from his cheek, holding Alex against the wall, warm liquid seeping out between them, soaking both of their shirts, "Your first victim Eric... He was **my** brother..."

Staggering backwards, the resemblence suddenly obvious, Alex's world collapsed as he slid down the wall, the way Dani had barrelled into his life suddenly understandable, not a question of fate, "All this time?"

"You should have died the first night we met," Dani smiled sadly, thinking back to the moment in the bar, the first time Alex's eyes met his, the one that sealed both of their fates, "I couldn't do it, not then, but he was my brother..."

Alex closed his eyes, darkness creeping toward him, all of the pain and sadness he felt washing away, "I love you."

"I love you," Dani took his gun from his belt, tears streaming down his face as he lifted it high, "That was never a lie..."

*

**MURDER-SUICIDE VERDICT IN MARQUEZ BROTHER CASE**

 


	11. Jorge/Bambi, Jorge as a doctor treating patient Bambi

“This is one of my favourite patients,” Jorge smiled at the group of students trailing around behind him, “And he has very kindly offered to be a complete Guinea Pig for you today so you need to be _very_ nice to him… Still ok with me bringing the rabble in, Alex?”

Alex nodded, laughing at the way the students hung off Jorge’s every work, “Fine Dr Lorenzo.”

“Thank you. Right…” Jorge picked up Alex’s chart, turning to the assembled group, “Ok, get your brains into gear… We have a 20-year-old male with no previous history of ill health. His symptoms, which started approximately six months ago, and have progressed steadily are as follows; excessive tiredness, memory problems, headaches, restless sleep, not feeling refreshed after sleep, sleep paralysis… Any clues yet?”

“Brain tumour?”

“Seriously?” Jorge frowned, shaking his head, glad that this wasn’t Alex’s first time out with student doctors, “Do we think, Bulega, that suggesting brain tumours in front of the patient is acceptable?”

“Ah, no. Sorry mate.”

Alex laughed, no longer fearful of his symptoms, “No worries.”

“We don’t address the patient as _mate_ ,” Jorge rolled his eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Alex, “Anyone else?”

“Has he done the Epworth scale?”

“Yes,” Jorge smiled, pleased that someone was heading in the right direction, “His score was 21.”

“Wow, that’s high…”

“It is,” Alex laughed, the young man with a name label reading ‘Navarro’ obviously hadn’t seen a score that high before, “Sometimes it’s higher, if I fall asleep doing it…”

“Narcolepsy?” The asker of the Epworth question sounded confident, his pen poised to take notes, “Has he had a MSLT yet?”

“Alex, meet Dr Bastianini, he’s my favourite…” Jorge laughed, Alex’s deep chuckle filling the room, the sound only lasting a few seconds before Alex’s body went limp, like jelly, cataplexy striking him just as he and Jorge knew it would, “So, when Alex was eleven-years-old there was a swine flu epidemic… Alex’s mother is a responsible and caring mother so she took Alex, and his brother, to the doctor’s for the swine flu vaccine when she was told too. Alex is one of the unlucky few who developed swine flu because of that vaccine… **This** , ladies and gentlemen, is something you should remember when you scoff at anyone who is sceptical about vaccinating their child… You do not ever tell a parent a vaccine is completely safe. You never promise that there will be no issues… You do point out the benefits of the herd immunity, you do tell them about the minimal risks and if they are scared you remember that they are scared because they do not want to carry the guilt that Alex’s mother has…”

Waiting for that to sink in, Jorge smiled, “Alex is a young man, he wants to socialise with friends, he wants to laugh freely… Anyone any suggestions of how we can help? He has tried modafinil and it causes severe migraines, to the point his mother called an ambulance she was so worried.”

“Another stimulant?”

“Sleeping tablets?”

“I read an article last week,” Piping up from his position at the back of the group, Navarro frowned trying to remember all the details, “Could an anti-depressant help with the cataplexy?”

“Bingo,” Jorge smiled, pleased that at least one, probably two including Bastianini, actually read the strategically placed articles he left lying around, “For some reason, and we don’t actually know why, some anti-depressants; SSRIs, SNRIs and TCAs, have a positive effect on cataplexy. We know they reduce the amount of REM sleep so it may be that the patient is just better rested… Why is Alex starting his new medication in here rather than at home?”

“Because of the reaction to the modafinil?”

“Well done Crutchlow,” Jorge nodded, picking up Alex’s chart, “So, suggestions for type and reasoning?”

“Citalopram?” Speaking up again, sleep disorders his main interest, Bastianini pondered for a second, “SSRIs have the least amount of known side effects so should provide a good base?”

“This is why he is my favourite,” Jorge smiled at Alex, the younger man smiling back, “Dr Bastianini will come by and check on you later, any problems then you press the buzzer. Ok?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, smiling, “Thank you.”

*

“How are you today?” Jorge picked up Alex’s chart, moving to sit on the chair next to his bed since he was free of students and able to be a little more casual, “Any side effects?”

Alex shook his head, “No, nothing. Terrible sleep paralysis last night, but that’s not new.”

“Hopefully the citalopram will help with that a bit too,” Jorge smiled, wishing he could cure the once bubbly young man, “I’m going to a conference in Copenhagen next week and I’m hoping to get a chat with someone about a new drug, Wakix. There’s a consultant in Scotland who has been able to obtain funding for a patient. I’m going to find out how he did it.”

Alex bit on his lip, sighing hard, “I’d rather not know, to be honest. All these drugs we’ve tried that have been something exciting and then turned out to be hopeless is just…”

“I know,” Hating the way Alex shrugged, the determination slowly slipping out of the younger man as the months passed, Jorge reached out, squeezing Alex’s hand before he really realised what he was doing, “This one is a good one, I’m determined you’ll be the first here to get it…”

Moving his hand slightly, spreading his fingers so that Jorge’s fingers fell between them, not quite laced together, but almost, Alex closed his eyes, “Jorge, I…”

“Ssh,” Squeezing his fingers together slightly, relishing the heat from Alex’s hand for a second, Jorge bit his lip hard, Alex the first ever patient that made him consider breaking a plethora of rules, “I’m going to get you this medication… I’m going to get you feeling better and stable…”

Voice merely a whisper, squeezing his fingers tightly, Alex chewed on the inside of his cheek, “And then?”

“And then we’re going to find you a new doctor…” Savouring Alex’s touch for a second, Jorge sighed hard as he stood up, their fingers sliding apart, “I’ll be back to check on you later.”


End file.
